


Underleagues

by orphan_account



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: literally all OCs cause there's no canon members of underleagues teams, this is what my life has become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A glimpse into the world of the Underleagues of Blaseball.The ILB may be chaotic, but the Underleagues are uncontrolled. Rookies are desperate to get on a real team, and the easy way to do that is to net your team the Lower Cup.Getting the Lower Cup, however, is anything but easy.
Kudos: 2





	1. TEAM ROSTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are so many Underleagues teams, I had to pick just a few to focus on. If there's an Underleagues team you'd like to see, please, let me know!
> 
> Also, each team, rather than having 9 batters and 5 pitchers has 6 batters and 2 pitchers. Mostly cause it’s easier for me to keep track of characters that way.

**TEAM 1: THE ATLANTA COKE BOTTLES**

Batters

  * Logan Junebug (they/them)
  * Etta Hanger (she/her)
  * Andy “Niner” Nines (she/her)
  * Gold Kingdom (he/him)
  * Pat Battol (they/them)
  * Dolphin Frenchman (she/her)



Pitchers

  * Yoyo Trinity (he/him)
  * Neon Cheng (they/them)



**TEAM 2: THE BLUFF CITY BLACKJACKS**

Batters

  * Brad “Toothy” Dentist (she/her)
  * Trina Lavish (they/them)
  * Uno Garçon (he/him)
  * Radish Endless (they/them)
  * Wendy Atlass (they/them)
  * Kit Binder (she/her)



Pitchers

  * Salad “The Fresh” Gomez (she/her)
  * Zachariah Housekeeper (he/him)



**TEAM 3: THE DC CURRENT**

Batters

  * Memphis Tang (they/them)
  * Quin Gospel (they/them)
  * Venom Variety (she/her)
  * Opal Teen (he/him)
  * Nemo Jackson (they/them)
  * Ellis Bond (she/her)



Pitchers

  * Fielder Assign (he/him)
  * Ryan “Brainiac” Cranium (he/him)



**TEAM 4: THE OMAHA BAY BEES**

Batters

  * Harrison N. Lopez (he/him)
  * Kris Rhombus (they/them)
  * Skull Banner (she/her)
  * Vera Prancer (they/them)
  * Sid Glenn (he/him)
  * Matty Housekeeper (they/them)



Pitchers

  * Shawna Klein (she/her)
  * George Elixir (they/them) 



**TEAM 5: THE** **PUNXSUTAWNEY METEOROLOGISTS**

Batters

  * Rhys Phlegming (she/her)
  * Bitty Garçon (they/them)
  * Wash Humbug (he/him)
  * Dinah Slam (she/her)
  * Erlie Erlie (they/them)
  * Thrasher Swanson (they/them)



Pitchers

  * Power Kim (she/her)
  * Indigo Luther (he/him)




	2. ROUND 1: GAME 1 OF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlanta Coke Bottles v. Boulder Little Rocks  
> Bluff City Blackjacks v. Lima Beanie Babies  
> DC Current v. Juneau Melt  
> Omaha Bay Bees v. Hackensack Pileups  
> Punxsutawney Meteorologists v. Long Island Twins

**ROCKY ROAD STADIUM, HOME OF THE BOULDER LITTLE ROCKS**

Peanuts rained from the sky as Niner stepped up to the plate. She tapped her bat against the dirt, glancing at the sunny sky with a squint. She needed to avoid the peanuts— a reaction could cost her, big-time. 

The pitcher— Thomas Earthen— wound up, ball tight in hand. 

Niner grunted, testing her swing. 

Earthen threw the ball, and Niner swung. 

* * *

**BLUFF CITY STADIUM, HOME OF THE BLUFF CITY BLACKJACKS**

Zachariah couldn’t help the nerves he felt as he prepared for the first pitch. It was his first game as pitcher for the Blackjacks, and all eyes were on him. 

Of course, playing Blaseball was his dream. But he’d never expected how his stage fright would follow him there. He should have known— the stadiums were packed, even in underleagues games, and Zachariah had never liked the feeling of eyes on him. 

Wendy raised their hand with a sigh. “You gonna pitch or what?” they called. 

”Working on it,” Zachariah muttered, before winding up and pitching. 

* * *

**JUNEAU ICEFIELD, HOME OF THE JUNEAU MELT**

Brainiac was on the sidelines, watching as Memphis stepped up to bat. Memphis was a rookie, only in his hundred-and-third year of play. Brainiac, on the other hand, was nearing year nine-hundred-eighty-nine. If he didn’t step up soon, he was likely to never make it to the big leagues. More than a thousand years in the underleagues was basically a death sentence for any aspiring blaseball player. 

”HIT OUT OF THE PARK, MEM!” Venom screamed from beside him. Venom was somewhere in her six thousandth year of blaseball, and she couldn’t care less. She loved the underleagues. She _thrived_ on chaos.

Brainiac sighed. It was going to be a long game. 

* * *

**HACKENSACK STADIUM, HOME OF THE HACKENSACK PILEUPS**

Skull was at bat. Skull _hated_ being first at bat. She hated that underleagues teams randomized batting orders. She hated the underleagues. She hated nearly everything.

The Pileups’ pitcher, Bingo Sanding, was waiting for Skull to be ready. They tossed the ball from hand to hand, face drawn. 

Skull raised her bat. “Hit me,” she whispered, and the ball came flying through the air. 

* * *

**GROUNDHOG STADIUM, HOME OF THE PUNXSUTAWNEY** **METEOROLOGISTS**

Power was on the mound. Tricky Yang and Wayling Grapefruit were at bat. 

Power sighed. The Twins were a mess to beat, even with their three-legged ways. They had mastered the art of cooperative play, and their swings were perfectly in sync. 

From the stands, Wash gave her a comforting thumbs up. Power sighed again, and prepared to pitch. 

* * *

**ROCKY ROAD STADIUM, HOME OF THE BOULDER LITTLE ROCKS**

"Niner on third," the announcer said. "Hanger on second, Junebug at bat."

Niner shifted her feet, preparing to run for home. Junebug was one of the best players— four stars, in fact, and they'd once hit a home run so hard that the Chattanooga Bakery had to be rebuilt. 

(It had cost the team a pretty penny.)

Junebug prepared to swing.

Niner heard a _crack_ echo across the stadium, and then she was running home. 

* * *

**BLUFF CITY STADIUM, HOME OF THE BLUFF CITY BLACKJACKS**

The Blackjacks were at bat, meaning Zachariah was on the sidelines. He couldn't deny the pride swelling in his chest, though, knowing that he'd struck out three of five batters in his first game. Sure, the Beanie Babies had scored a point, but it was the bottom of the first inning. 

The game had only just begun.

* * *

**JUNEAU ICEFIELD, HOME OF THE JUNEAU MELT**

Brainiac spared a glance at third base from the mound. Nemo was keeping a close eye on the Melt's star player, Lucy Blue, who stood on second base, ready to run. Nemo was only in year seventy. They had time on their side. If they messed up, nobody would care.

It made Brainiac a little jealous, to be honest.

Banishing the emotion with a roll of his shoulders, Brainiac turned back to the man at bat— Hamish Hamford, a player for nearly five thousand years now. He wielded his Mercury Bat, which he had gotten during a stint playing for the Strongarms. It was made from real Mercury rocks, making it practically unbreakable. 

From the stands, a chant had begun for Hamford. Brainiac rolled his eyes and pitched, breathing a sigh of relief when the ball sailed straight into the ump's mitt. 

Maybe he could make it to the big leagues after all.

* * *

**HACKENSACK STADIUM, HOME OF THE HACKENSACK PILEUPS**

The Bay Bees were _winning_. 

Skull couldn't help her smile— her first hit of the game, a home run. She'd never forget the look on Matty's face, next at bat, as she soared across the bases. 

_Beat that_ , she mouthed at him as she passed. 

Matty glared, and Skull just smirked. 

She was a _star_. 

* * *

**GROUNDHOG STADIUM, HOME OF THE PUNXSUTAWNEY** **METEOROLOGISTS**

On the bench, Power groaned into her mitt. Her team was doing, quite frankly, _awful_. Two outs and no hits, in the bottom of the third, with no points at all. The Twins, on the other hand, were leading with seven runs. 

"OUT!" 

Power stood. It was back to the mound with her, and if any more home runs got past her, she'd kick herself from the team.

Seriously. 

* * *

**END OF GAME 1.**

**CURRENT STANDINGS:**

Atlanta Coke Bottles: 1-0

Bluff City Blackjacks: 0-1

DC Current: 1-0

Omaha Bay Bees: 1-0

Punxsutawney Meteorologists: 0-1


End file.
